This is an investigator initiated, NHLBI-funded, five year study, involving 140 families and about 600 subjects. The purpose is to determine the genetic contributions to variability of the response to a 20 week cycle ergometer exercise program or body composition, physical fitness, blood pressure, glucose-insulin dynamics, and blood lipid/lipid/lipoprotein metabolics to a 20-233k cycle ergometer exercise.